The Princess Party
by Mrs.Alisha.Felton
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. No Renesmee. Alice has a plan, it involves no guys, princess costumes, 4 cullen girls, and much more. Welcome to the Cullen Princess slumber Party! What will happen when Emmett has an idea? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Getting dressed up

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so plz review!!! Thx! ENJOY…**

**BELLA'S POV**

Two years ago, I married Edward and moved in with the Cullens. It has been amazing, I love being a vampire with my love and spending time with my new family. Most of them have changed since I first meet them, Emmett with his goofy jokes, Alice and hyper-activeness, Carlisle, with his calm, cool and collective personality with everything, Esme and her motherly features, Jasper, the sensible one, of corse my lover, Edward, who I am in more love than ever. The only one that has changed is Rosalie. Since my change, she is kinder towards me and spends more time with me.

Edward and I were happily sitting in front on the fire in our cottage, when we were interrupted by an ear piercing sound coming from the front door.

"Bella, Bella, Belllllaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the screaming sound of none other than the famous Alice Cullen.

I sighed, whenever Alice had planned something or had something "important" to tell us, it couldn't wait. Numerous times the this has occurred, we have had to replace the door…

Edward laughed, probably something that the monster was thinking. He was so lucky sometimes.

"Don't worry love; it's not going to be that bad!"

"Yeah right! Do you remember what happened last time?????? I was stuck in her closet for a whole 72 HOURS!!!!!"

"Don't fret love, I can stop her." He murmured.

"Thanks dear!" I replied.

Just then we hear a high pitched cough. "Guys, I'm here you know! So stop doing all of that lovey dovey stuff and get ready!!!" Alice sung.

I turned around and faced her, as usual she looked breathtaking, wearing a baby pink tank top with thin straps, very short, cream coloured shorts and metallic pink thongs to finish off the look.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny Alice." I said sarcastically.

Edward laughed. "Come on love, get ready"

I thought he was supposed to be on my side… oh well, I guess I don't have a choice.

I quickly threw on a denim pale blue mini skirt and a lime green halter neck top, Alice was rubbing off on me, plus she wouldn't let me even leave the cottage if I have a tracksuit on.

Alice met up with me at the front door. "Very good, I have taught you well." She said, approving my choice of clothing. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Lets' just get this over with, ok Alice?" I asked.

Alice sighed, "So impatient, you're turning into Edward."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." I said annoyed

"That's the sprit! Race you there! Ready, set go!"

I set off, I always knew I was faster than Alice, but just to make if fun, I slowed down a bit.

So soon as we entered the house, I was greeted by everyone else.

"Good morning sweetie. Have a good night?" Esme asked, so nice.

"Yes thank you Esme. And you?"

"Yes I did, dear."

Just then something came to my attention, the boys were missing, all four of them. Just before I could ask, Rose came down from the stairs in a dress that looks a lot like a dress off Cinderella, like ball gown that she wears, she was gorgeous! Come to think of it, Esme is wearing the blue pants and top that Princess Jasmine off Aladdin wears, gorgeous, again….. What's going on???? Wait were did Alice go?

"So has Alice told you yet Bella?" Rose asked me, pulling me out of my daze.

"Told me what?" I said.

"About the-"

"Ok, ready guys?" Alice asked from the top of the stairs, wearing an amazing 'Snow White' dress, every detail was perfected, right down to every strand of hair, which wasn't in her usual spiky do, instead it was wavy, she looked identical to the one on the television, god she is just too good.

"Ready for what?"

I'm going to stop there, I will continue if you like it, so plz review!!! I need your feedback! How do I know to continue???

Thanks,

Lishy-fizzo-twilight


	2. SingStar

**Hey guys…. Sorry for not updating sooner!!!! Enjoy!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Recap~**

"Ok, ready guys?" Alice asked from the top of the stairs, wearing an amazing 'Snow White' dress, every detail was perfected, right down to every strand of hair, which wasn't in her usual spiky do, instead it was wavy, she looked identical to the one on the television, god she is just too good.

"Ready for what?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2.**

"The famous Cullen princess slumber party of course, silly Bella!" Alice sung in her high-pitched voice.

Before I knew it, I was being dragged upstairs by 3 super strong vampires and placed in a pink fluffy chair in Alice's room. No sooner than I had been put down into the chair I was already being attacked by Alice, Rose and Esme. Alice was doing an amazing job on my make-up, Rose was doing my hair, it looked wonderful and Esme was painting my nails.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

1 hour later, they had finished, I don't think I have ever looked so good, Alice, luckily hadn't gone over-board with the make-up, she only kept it light so it looked natural. Rosalie had curled my hair and pined it back to one side. Esme had painted clear nail polish on my nail, so the were shiny and finally they had put a ball gown on from 'Beauty and the Beast' it was the golden gown that Bell wears. It was stunning.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you look so good!!!! If Edward saw you his dead heart would beat again!!" Rose said.

"Come on you old ladies!! Let the festivities begin!!" Yelled Esme.

"SingStar!!!!!" Alice screamed.

Soon I found my self standing in front of the television holding a mike and preparing to face to terror of doom….

"Ready Bell?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, ready, Snow White!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Lets begin" Yelled 'Cinderella'.

Oh no!!! The song is starting!!! What on earth are the words to this song anyway??

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.  
_

I have no idea what I'm doing!!_  
_

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know... _

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...

Arrrgggh!!!! Help me!!! Rose is winning, duh! Who thought I would have had a change against her!!!

_  
Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes. _

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

This is taking for ever!!

_  
Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh. _

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

We were both young when I first saw you.

Finally it's finished, maybe I can go now, go back to the cottage, have a night with Edward…

Maybe I'll just head out the door, no one will notice…

"Not so fast Bell!" Alice screeched grabbing a firm grap on my right wrist.

"Oh, please Alice!!!!" I wined like a little girl.

"Not a chance, we are just getting up to the fun part…… PRACK CALLING!!!!!!!!!"

Oh, well. This should be a bit of fun….. better than singing I guess!

Esme grabbed the phone and dailed a number I knew all too well…. Due to my clumsiness…… Carlisle's mobile!!! WHAT IS ESME DOING??????????

"Who would like to go first? Esme asked us.

"ooo! MEEEEEE!!!!"

"Ok…. Alice" Esme sighed, "I guess, you can go first"

The phone started ringing, we put it on speeker.

"Hello? Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking. Who is this?" Carlisle answered.

**I'm going to leave it there, partly because I'm being mean! Mawhahaha…**

**N'ah I'm not being that mean, it's just because I have to go to swimming training now. **

**Please review, I need your feedback. Did you like it? Dislike it? Comments?**

**Thanks,**

**Lishy-fizzo-twilight **


	3. Prank Calls

**Hey everyone! I'm back. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying it, I'll try to make it more interesting. Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for the reviews.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

"_Ok…. Alice" Esme sighed, "I guess, you can go first"_

_The phone started ringing, we put it on speaker._

"_Hello? Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking. Who is this?" Carlisle answered._

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Esme's POV**

"Ah, yes! Dr. Carlisle Cullen!"

"_Yes….that's me…."_

"We are very sorry, but"

"_But what?"_

"Just got fired from your job at the hospital."

"_Really? And why is this?"_

"Because we have reasons to believe that you are a……… vampire."

"_WHAT?"_

"You are a vampire and we don't want you near the patients. You might kill them."

"_How did you find out?"_

Bella suddenly burst out laughing and said, "I can't believe that Carlisle is falling for it!!" Hahah…..very funny Bella.

"_Bella?" Carlisle asked, "Is that you?"_

Oh, no! She blew our cover!

"Nice one Bella!" Rose and Alice said together.

"Girls!" I said.

"_Alice? Rosalie? Esme???" He questioned, "Is this some kind of-"_

"Nice one Rose. You just hung up on him." Alice said.

"Now what?" Bella asked.

"It's your go Bella!" Rose said, "And you're calling Mike Newten, saying that you want to go out with him."

"WHAT?"

"Come on Bella. Just do it" Alice sighed.

"Fine Alice, but you owe me big time!"

"Whatever! Just call him already!"

"Ok" Bella sighed.

Rose dialled the number and hit the ring button.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Mike!"

"_Bella?"_

"Yeah it's me! I was…ummm……just wondering if you…errr…..wanted to go out with me?"

"_Yeah sure!..........wait a minute…….what about Cullen?"_

"Ummm……. Edward and I broke up yesterday."

WOW Bella's good!

"_Cool, SWEET!"_

"So… what time are you picking me up?"

"_7pm tonight?"_

"Errm….OK?"

"_Cool, see ya then!"_

"Sure, Bye Mike."

"_Bye Bella!"_

**Bella's POV**

OMG! What did I just do?? I'm gonna kill Alice!! Grrrrr….

"Don't worry Bella, you won't have to kill me……. Edward will kill me first!"

"What ever. What are we doing now?"

"It's time to call a _very _special someone. Esme?" Rose said.

"No, no Rose you do it dear, I don't really want to be a part of this if it ends' badly. I think I'll just to out to the garden for a bit. Bye girls! Have fun!"

"Rose, ready? Ring up now!"

Rose dialled a familiar number that I couldn't put my finger on and pressed the 'speaker' button.

"_Hello?" Answered I very familiar voice._

I'm leaving it there guys, plz review it means so much too me. Any suggestions?

Lishy-fizzo-twilight


	4. Rose's Turn

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to write more! Plz review!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

Rose dialled a familiar number that I couldn't put my finger on and pressed the 'speaker' button.

"_Hello?" Answered a very familiar voice._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

"Hello, this is the special vampire dating hotline, manager speaking."

"_Huh?"_

"Today's lucky girls are……. Makenna, Tanya and Maggie."

"_What?"_

This voice really is quite familiar….

"Which one would you like to date? May I suggest Tanya?"

"_No, of course not, I don't want to date Tanya."_

"How about Maggie then?"

"_Yes……… I mean no……. why are calling me? I already have a wife!!"_

"Yes well…. That's' just it…… I mean you are the one who called us!"

Wow rose is good!!

"_No I didn't, you called me!"_

"Will you stop saying things that don't make any sense?"

"_I am making perfect sense."_

OMG! It's Edward!!!!!!!

"Un huh…. Yeah…… of course you are dear, now about the dating thing-"

"_For the last time, I don't want to date anyone, I already have a wonderful wife!"_

"If you already have a wonderful wife…. Then why did you call us??"

"_Huh?"_

"You called me."

"_No, I didn't!"_

Yes, you did."

"_No."_

"Yes."

"_No."_

"Yes."

"_No."_

"Yes."

"_No."_

"Yes."

"_No."_

"Yes."

"_(sigh) ok… whatever.. I don't want to date anyone.. ok???"_

"yes I understand…… so do you want to date Makenna, Tanya or Maggie? I mean, when you think about it, Tanya would be the best… she has strawberry blond hair that you can see a mile away….. golden eyes, vegetarian vampire, stuck up, thinks she is better than everyone else, has always had a crush on you-"

"_Ok! I don't need to know anymore disgusting details!"_

"Any why not? I mean you are the one that called US!"

"_(sigh) Ok, good bye!"_

Wow Rose it so good!

"You were amazing Rose!" Alice screeched.

"Yeah, you sure do know how to annoy Edward." Esme said from the front garden.

"Now what Alice?" I asked.

"The wonderful game of TRUTH OR DARE!!!!! Mwahahahaa…!!!!!"

Oh no…. this can't, or should I say, WON'T end well….

"You know what Alice, I just remembered that I have to go and clean the house… c ya later!" I said as I ran for the door.

"Stop right there Bella!" Alice yelled in her high-pitched voice, "Stop her Rose! She's headed for the door!"

As soon as she said that I was knocked to the ground by Rose, god why did she had to be so good at this kind of stuff?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for those who have reviewed, it means a lot to me!**

**Any ideas? Questions? Plz review!!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lishy-fizzo-twilight **


	5. Truth or Dare

**I'm back everyone! Nothing much to say…… just PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Thx! Enjoy…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

As soon as she said that I was knocked to the ground by Rose, god why did she had to be so good at this kind of stuff?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

"Not so fast Bella." Rose crackled evilly.

"Time to play the game!" Alice sung

"Ok, fine." I said. I was going to loose the argument anyway.

"Ok. Who wants to go first?" Alice asked.

"How about you go first Alice?" Rose said.

"Ok! Truth or Dare Bella?"

Oh….. umm… what should I go for, if I chose truth she's going to ask me something really bad, I can tell. So I guess I'll go dare, at least she's not Emmett!

"I'll go Dare Alice."

"Ok. Perfect….."

I gulped. Rose Laughed.

"I, Alice Cullen, dare Bella Cullen to……….. ring up Edward and say that you don't love him anymore, then ring up Emmett or Carlisle, tell whichever one you choose to put the phone n speaker and tell them that you love them SO much."

No, no, no!!!! This can't be happening; I should have gone for truth!

"What's the point of having it on speaker?" Rose questioned while I was in the middle of a breakdown.

"So then Edward can hear it!" Alice laughed. She has gone too far this time.

"Why Alice?" I wined like a 2 year old, "Why? Can't I change to truth?"

"Nup!" Rose said, "Here is the phone Bella!"

I dialled Edwards Number and held the phone up to my ear.

"_Hello, Edward speaking."_

"Hi Edward."

"_Oh hi Love, how are you doing?"_

(Sigh) Here goes nothing.

"Who are you calling 'love'???"

"_Huh?"_

"Edward, I hate you, I will never love you!"

"_What?"_

"Goodbye Edward!"

I hung up the phone.

"What have I just done?" I asked.

"Alice's Dare!" Rose said simply.

"Now, to finish it off, call Emmett or Carlisle. Which one Bella?"

"Emmett please." I said.

"Ok. Here"

I grabbed the phone off her and held it up to my ear.

"_Hello? Emmett the King of Underwear speaking."_

"Hey Emmett it's Bella, who's with you right now?"

"_Dr. Fang, Jazzy Wazzy and Eddie Poo."_

"Good, ok, put it on speaker."

"_O-K?"_

"Hey Emmett baby, I just wanted to say that I love you with all of my heart and I wish the you had changed me into a vampire two years ago, instead of Edward."

"_Ok…. Whats wrong with you Bells?"_

"Nothing I am perfectly fine Em."

"_mmmm….ok……gotta go…..bye!"_

He hung up on me!! Not that I care! Before Alice or Rose could take the phone off me I had already dialled Edward's number and told him about Alice's dare and how I was going to get back at her…… somehow!

"Rose and Alice, Trouth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." They said together.

"Alright Alice and Rose" I said, "Ready for your dare? This dare involves both of you."

"Yep, ok, what do we do?" They asked.

"You have to swap places, as in Rose, you be Alice for 24 hours. And Alice you be Rose for 24 hours. Understood?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing everyone, but if you do have anything to say, just click on the review button, it makes my day.**

**Thx,**

**Lishy-Fizzo-twilight **


	6. The Plan

Hey everyone! Soz for not updating sooner, I've been really busy.

Hope you like this chapter! (I had no idea what to do!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

"You have to swap places, as in Rose, you be Alice for 24 hours. And Alice you be Rose for 24 hours. Understood?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice's POV**

WHAT??? WHY Bella WHY???? WHY didn't ii see this coming??? NOOOO!!! I have to pretend that I'm that pathetic bitch ROSALIE! (*GASP*) oh, no! that….(*GULP*) means…. Noooooooo!!! Why doesn't Rose like shopping as much as me??

I stood up and screamed at the top of my lungs, "I refuse to do it. Why do I have to pretend to be her?"

"Yeah, why do I have to pretend that I love shopping, because everyone knows' that Alice is the only shopaholic!" Rose yelled.

"Hey! Shopping is my passion!"

"Yeah, EVERYONE knows' that Alice!"

"Well, they should!"

"You have a serious problem, my dear, stupid sister. You need help!"

"I DO NOT! What's the problem with shopping?"

"Nothing."

"Then, why are you saying that I have a problem? Because obviously I DO NOT have a problem, you're the one with the problem!"

"HEY! I was just saying that you go shopping WAY too much! AND, I'm not the one with the problem."

"YES! You are! You spend your whole existence in front of the mirror!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Ok! Then what else do you do?"

"Umm… Stuff….. with… Emmett."

I sighed, "Fine, but I'm just saying that you are SO self-centred, and never care about anyone but yourself!"

"Hey! I care about other people!"

"Like who?"

"Emmett."

I laughed.

**Emmett's POV**

I am so bored, I wish Jazzy Wazzy would stop talking about cival war, it's SO boring! I don't know how Edward and Carlisle are taking it. Hmm, this calls for an emergency! Now, what to do??? Mmm…

Edward Sighed and shook his head.

What could be so bad about my idea???

Here goes nothing!

"Guess what guys???"

"WHAT EMMETT?" Carlisle shrieked. I guess that answers' my question before.

"Urr.." I stuttered. Perfect!

"For crying out loud Emmett! Spit it out!" Edward yelled. He mustn't be talking it well either!!

"Nothing."

"OMG EMMETT! You just ruined my story! Now I have to start from the beginning again! For the 17th time!!!!!" Jasper screamed, "Now where do I start from..?"

"Jasper, I we have heard enough about cival war." Carlisle said calmly.

"Hell yeah! If I could sleep, I I would have been long gone!!" I laughed.

"So what do we do then? We can't go back to the house because the girls are there, we can't go to the movies because EMMETT wasted ALL of the money on this stupid spy equipment, you guys won't let me brag about how we won the war, we've already heard too many of Emmett's stupid jokes, Edward has already told us about the new 'amazing' song that he wrote for Bella, Carlisle has bored us for two and a half hours talking about some sort of medical procedure, and shall I continue??? I think not!" Jasper practically yelled.

"Wel, I'm stuck for ideas." Carlisle said.

"Me too." Edward sighed.

OMG! It's perfect!

"Guys! I know what we can do now!!!! AND it involves all of us; it also uses the spy equipment!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, blame my teachers and swimming coach! NOT ME! Awesomegal11 knows what I'm talking about!

Anyway, I wasn't sure what to do in this chap, buit hoped you liked it! PLz review!!! Means a lot to me!

If u have any ideas for next chapter, I'm open for suggestions!!!

Thx,

Lishy-Fizzo-twilight


	7. Emmett Remembered

I'm back! Trying to make up for not updating sooner for chapter 6. (NOT WORKING VERY WELL, THOUGH!)

Read and Review!!!! Always makes my day!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RECAP:**

"Guys! I know what we can do now!!!! AND it involves all of us; it also uses the spy equipment!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

Oh, great! Just what we need right now! Emmett has had one of his 'brainiac' ideas as he calls it; I merely call it an idiotic plan that won't work. Not with Alice in the room…

"Ok. Guys so I had this amazingly fantastical wonderfully awesomeness idea that WILL work." Emmett told us.

"Yeah…" Jasper said slowly, "If you haven't noticed lately Em, Alice is with them, and she has probably already seen a vision of us doing your stupid idea and the outcome of it would have been a failure!"

"Yes, I agree with Jasper on this Emmett, it won't work!" Carlisle said.

I just sighed, knowing what Emmett was going to do next;

"Well for starters Jazzy Wazzy, I do in fact know that Alice is with them, that is why we are so far from home-"

"I was wondering about that."

"I wasn't finished! Now where was i…., o yes! Now, I know Alice is there, so we simply keep on changing our minds, for example, I, right now, keep on changing my mind on whether I should have a chicken or turkey sandwich." Emmett said while smiling broadly.

He has completely lost his mind.

"What the?" Jasper and Carlisle asked at the same time, "We don't even eat Emmett!"

"Oh yeah….."

"Anyway, as I was saying…….."

***********************************

**Jasper's POV**

This is so not going to work. How can Emmett think that we can sneak up on the girls, when Alice has probably already had a vision?

I really have no idea.

"Alright men! Lets move in!"

And with that, we started the car again and drove to the house.

**Alice's POV**

"OMG! Girls!!!!!!! GET – DOWN – HERE – NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked.

"I just, had, a, vision, of the boys, spying on, us!!!!!!!!"

"Really??" Rose asked.

"Yes, they're trying to scare us."

"Who's plan?"

I sighed, "Rose isn't it obvious who the master mind is behind this prank?"

"Err… no?"

"Emmett?? He is the only vampire that doesn't know that you can't scare another vampire!" I said.

"What do we do then?" Bella asked.

"We play along!"

**Emmett's POV**

As we were getting out of the car, I realised that we had forgotten something.

"Finally, some sense coming from Emmett! That's a first! I really wondered how long it would take him.." Edward announced.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Jazz asked.

"I think Emmett has finally realised that you can't scare vampires!!"

"Really? OMG! This is so amazing!!!!!!" Jasper screamed.

"Sshh!!!" Carlisle whispered.

"No guys!! I mean we forgot all of the spy equipment!" I said as if was obvious.

All 3 of them groaned.

--------------------------------------

Again, I'm really sorry!

Plz read and review!


	8. Caught

Hey guys, soz nothing exciting happened last chap. Plz read and review. This is probably going to be the last chap, maybe one more. Don't get mad, it's just because I'm not really enjoying this fanfic any more, and I've got heaps more ideas!

-------------------------------------

RECAP:

"No guys!! I mean we forgot all of the spy equipment!" I said as if was obvious.

All 3 of them groaned.

-------------------------------

**Carlisle's POV**

"Ok, so now we have to spy stuff, can we please get going?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Replied Jasper.

"Lets go." Emmett said.

1 minute later…….

**Alice's POV**

"Quick! They're coming!"

In a blur we had set up the trap, it was designed to catch them when they opened the door in a net upside down, how awesome it that! All four of us had got changed into pj top and shorts and where sitting on the couch watching 'Finding Nemo'.

Suddenly, Emmett banged through the door and stage whispered, "Hurry up you three"

"STUP UP" the others yelled.

And just at that moment, like in my vision, I saw the net come down, catch the four of them and go back up, they all looked hilarious hanging upside down.

All of the boys yelled and screamed. They didn't like being caught.

"Why, Alice? Why?" Edward half yelled aat me.

"Because you boys didn't listen." I told them. "If you had listened, this wouldn't have happened."

"It was Emmett's idea!" Carlisle said.

"Can't you let us go???" Jasper whined.

"Yes." Rose said. "But on one condition, that you guys NEVER EVER interrupt another girl party every again, or we will be forced to take you four into Alice's room."

They shut up after that.

"Good teamwork girls!" Esme said.

"I guess this is the end of this year's Princess party." Alice said sadly.

"WHAT?" Bella asked, "You mean that this happens every year?!"

Esme sighed, "Yes Bella, it does."

"Then why haven't you done it for the past two years?"

"Because there hasn't been enough time." Rose said.

**The end!**

**Sorry again that it has taken so long to update. Hope you enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
